


Disease

by Bertholdts_coffee



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin AU - Fandom, aot, snk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertholdts_coffee/pseuds/Bertholdts_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where there is a disease going around that's turns human beings into cannibalistic monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disease

The virus had changed Armin’s life. He grew up at home with his parents and his grandfather, and they lived a happy, peaceful life, but everything changed when the virus seeped into the crevices of his parent’s skin and turned them into monsters. Armin was very small when it had happened, and he didn’t remember much. But on some late nights when Armin couldn’t sleep and his grandfather was in the mood, he told him the skin crawling story of how the virus had taken control of his parents and mutilated their bodies.  
"Your dad caught it first." his grandfather began, taking a puff on a cigar. He blew wispy smoke out of his mouth and continued on, his voice growing rough with emotion. "At first it seemed like it was nothing, just a small case of the common cold. They had a regular congested nose and a sore throat. Then, in the next stage, they changed. They started to forget who they were or where they were at times, and their normally brilliant minds gave waste to the powerful disease. Their eyes were now permanently red and bloodshot, and they seemed to have lost control of their own bodies." Armin’s grandfather paused to take a big breath of cigar smoke and Armin, now horrible intrigued by the story, pleaded,"Go on, grandpa!"  
"Ah yes, now where was I? They lost control of their own bodies. They constantly pulled out their hair and ripped at their own flesh, and they moaned about their hunger for flesh. At this stage, I did a foolish thing and called a doctor. He told us to move out, that it would be for the best, and turns out he was right. They only ever found his bloodstained clothes torn and draped throughout the house. After they murdered the doctor, they deserted the house completely, running out into the night and leaving the doors flapping in the breeze."  
"I never saw them again, but I heard from the ones they managed to quarantine, they were monsters born from Hell. They knew nothing of human emotion, just kill and eat. Many began eating themselves. I never saw your parents again, for I have never seen one of the creatures in complete transformation myself. Whenever you remember your parents, do not remember them as horrible creatures destroyed by a virus, but remember them as the kind loving people who took care of you right until the very end. Well." Armin’s grandfather sat up quickly, his eyes shining with emotion. "That’s enough for one night." He grasped Armin’s hand and led him up the hall to his bedroom. Armin was trembling, whether from emotion or fright, he didn’t know. He was placed softly in his bed by his grandfather, kissed on the forehead, and the door was closed with nothiing more than a simple,"goodnight."  
His grandfather caught the disease the next day.


End file.
